This invention generally relates to apparatus for printing halftone images and more particularly relates to an apparatus and method for modifying halftone dot size for an image processed by an imaging apparatus.
In a digital printing workflow there is a need to be able to proof bitmap files used to make printing plates. Presently, customer artwork consisting of contone images, linework, and text, is first sent to a digital halftone proofer or inkjet printer. The artwork is corrected until the proof is approved for the press. In the case were the artwork is proofed on a digital halftone proofer such as described by Baek et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,742, the raster image processor (RIP) adjusts the input continuous tone data using a calibration dot-gain curve such that the tone-scale of the proof matches the tone-scale of the press-sheet. After the proof is approved, the job is sent to a second RIP which applies a second dot-gain curve for generating the plate used in the press-run.
The first and second RIPs may be the same but are typically separate and may be located apart from each other. The first and second RIPs are preferably the same type and version such that the halftone dots created and algorithms used by each device are an exact match. Many times the two RIPs are not an exact match, which can create problems. Sometimes incorrect dot-gain correction files are used. Sometimes the artwork is changed in-between creating the proof and the plates and the press-run no longer matches the approved proof.
Another disadvantage in the current system is that an error in the creation of the bitmaps for printing is not known until the plates are loaded onto the press and the press-run is started. For a press capable of over 1,000 impressions per hour considerable amount of production is lost if the plates are found to be corrupt and need to be remade.
An important aspect in creating a halftone proof is predicting dot-gain or tone-scale. Dot-gain is a known phenomenon attributable to ink spread, ink absorption by the print media, and optical effects between the ink and the paper. The dot-gain varies with the size and shape of the halftone dots, the printing device, the inks, and the paper used, etc. For a digital proof, halftone dots in a color separation are composed of micro-pixels that give the halftone dot its shape and size. Dot-gain for a digital proof corresponds to increasing dot size by adding micro-pixels. Dot-loss for a digital proof corresponds to decreasing dot size by eliminating micro-pixels. Dot-gain correction consists of adding and subtracting gain to match the response at different percent dot inputs.
In the printer described by Baek et al. many steps are required to match the press. First the exposure for each color plane is adjusted to match the solid area density. Second the dot-gain for each color plane is adjusted to achieve a dot-gain match at different halftone tint levels. Third the dot-gain curves and density levels may be fine tuned to achieve either a good neutral match in the three color overprints or a color match for flesh tones. For some work, other memory colors such as green grass or light blue sky may be matched as the critical color. Finally the dot-gain curves may be further adjusted to deliver better performance in the highlight, or shadow areas. These steps are critical and typically take much iteration between the proof operator and the customer to achieve the look that the customer desires. It is important to be able to adjust the proofer to achieve this look as there are other controls on the press that may be adjusted to effect the dot-gain and tonal control of the press-run. By adjusting the performance of the proofer, the customer is selecting the quality of the proofs that will be used by the pressmen to match.
Once the proofer has been setup to match the press, the customer uses subsequent proofs to setup the press. This is an important point. The proofer setup is used to simulate the press such that the pressman may then use the proofs to setup the press to achieve the customer""s intent. Every job going through the proofer will be adjusted with a setup. There may be different setups for each press or press type. There may also be different setups for different customers using the same proofer. Finally there may also be standard setups that are used to simulate jobs across many different presses.
The same job is typically xe2x80x9crippedxe2x80x9d again when going to press. This time the RIP is programmed to generate 50% area coverage on plate for the 50% color input. The press is then run to deliver a fixed amount of gain at the 50% input level. Dot-gain is due to the smearing of the ink from the plate to a blanket, the smearing of ink from the blanket to the job paper, and the optical gain of the ink on top of the paper. The control is usually split between the plate making device delivering 50% area coverage for a 50% input, and the press delivering 50% plus its intrinsic dot-gain. Typical dot-gain levels for a Web-fed offset press are 15% to 25% at the 50% input level. Because the dot-gain occurs on the press instead of at the plate writer the bitmaps used to create the plate will not contain enough gain to make the proof. Proofs made from these bitmaps will be washed out and the contrast will be significantly reduced. Colors will also shift, as the gain in each color will be proportional to the dot area coverage.
Other digital halftone printing devices such as that disclosed by Michalson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,874 use a binary proofing media that does not allow for adjusting the density level of the solid colorants. A different process is used to adjust these devices for a close press match, including adjusting the tone-scale or dot-gain curve used to make the bitmap file. However the ideal dot-gain curve on these systems is still different from the dot-gain curves used to make the plates. Even if the same machine is imaging the plate and the proof as disclosed by Michalson.
Inkjet printing devices are also sometimes used to make a proof. These devices typically image from 300 dpi to 1440 dpi writing resolutions using multiple cyan, magenta, yellow, and sometimes black inks. In addition software such as xe2x80x9cBest Screen Proofxe2x80x9d available from Best Gmbh, or Black Magic available from Serendipity Software Pty Ltd., may be used to simulate the printing of a halftone screen. This software attempts to measure the halftone screen and adjust the printed output to achieve a close color match to a given target. Resolution of the inkjet devices does not allow for a good match of the halftone dot structure. The color match developed does simulate the tone-scale or dot-gain correction, but only through the driving of the overlapping colors on the proof. The quality of the halftone in the printed proof is significantly compromised. Dots in the highlight and shadow areas are destroyed in trying to match the overall density level in these systems. This is because the inkjet output drops are too large. Therefore one inkjet drop is used to replace many halftone dots in the highlight or bright areas, while one inkjet hole is used to replace many halftone holes in the shadows.
A halftone screen at 150 lines per inch, 6 lines per mm, covers an area of approximately 28,674 xcexcm2. An inkjet printer with a 3 pL drop size will produce a dot with a diameter of about 25 xcexcm covering an area of 625 xcexcm2. This may vary depending upon the spread into the paper. A single inkjet drop represents a 2.18% change in area within a 150 line screen halftone. To achieve finer resolution the Best Screen Proof, and Black Magic, software use additional inks to image multi-level colorants. Typically a light cyan and light magenta ink are added to the cyan, magenta, yellow, and black primaries to achieve finer control of the tone-scale. While this creates a proof with a close visual color match, the structure of the halftone dots within the image is seriously degraded.
The conventional proofing solution, using the Kodak Approval Direct Digital Color Halftone Proofer, is to rip the file for proofing separate from ripping the file for printing, adding dot-gain to the proofing file as part of the ripping process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,085 describes a method to adjust the tone reproduction curve of a press or output printer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,085 creates a target from the press or desired output proof, benchmarks the characteristics of the proofing device, and discloses a method to generate a lookup table to adjust the dot-gain of the original file to achieve the aim on the proofing device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,539 adds adaptive process values to interpolate between measured Benchmark and Aim data sets to calibrate the dot-gain tone-scale curve at other screen rulings, screen angles, and dot shapes. Utilizing these techniques to modify the dot-gain curves and hence the tone-scale curves of the proofing device increases the chances for error. The input file and its subsequent components must be available for both rips. The same versions of each file and components must be specified. The same fonts must be available for both rips. The correct dot-gain curve must be specified at both rips. The chances for error to occur increase with each ripping operation, especially when the rips are located at separate sites.
Ripping the file twice is also time consuming. Each rip operation must read the input files, decide where each of the components is to be placed in the output print, convert continuous tone images using the correct dot-gain curve into high resolution halftones, render text and linework, and output a high resolution bitmap which represents the composite image. This is repeated for each color in the output print.
The Kodak Approval Direct Digital Color Halftone Proofer implements dot-gain by modifying the code values being printed through a curve prior to converting the code values into the halftone bitmap with the raster image processor. The dot-gain is only applied to the continuous tone image data and not the line work or text. The dot-gain may be adjusted for each of the primary colors cyan, magenta, yellow, and black. A dot-gain curve may also be specified for spot colors orange, green, red, blue, white, and metallic. A dot-gain curve may also be                               Murray          ⁢                      -                    ⁢          Daives          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Dot          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Area          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          Calculation                ⁢                  
                ⁢                  PercentArea          =                                                    10                                  -                  Dtint                                            -                              10                                  -                  Dpaper                                                                                    10                                  -                  Dsolid                                            -                              10                                  -                  Dpaper                                                                                        Equation        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        1            
specified for a recipe color which is imaged using a single bitmap in combination of two or more standard colors at unique exposure levels. A dot-gain curve may also be specified for each colorant within a recipe color. In this last case more than one bitmap is used, however the halftone dots are at the same screen ruling, screen angle, and phase, such that each halftone dot in each color substantially overlap.
A typical example is a target curve. Such a target might specify that the 50% cyan halftone should print at 67%, the 25% cyan halftone should print at 35%, and the 75% cyan halftone should print at 80%. A benchmark proof is then run and measured. Dot area is calculated based on measured density using the equation defined by Murray-Davies. Equation 1 is the Murray-Davies equation is defined in ANSI/CGATS.4-1993; 1993, p. 7. A dot-gain adjustment curve is then created to add the correct amount to cyan to achieve the target values at the target inputs. For instance in this example we might find that an output value of 35% was achieved at an input level of 30% in the benchmark proof. Therefore 5% dot-gain at the 25% input level is added to achieve the 35% target. At the 50% level we may find we achieved the target level of 67% at an input level of 57% requiring us to add 7% at the 50% input. At the 75% level we may find we achieved the 80% target at the 76% input requiring 1% dot-gain. In actual practice we may measure the dot-gain in 5% or 10% steps with some additional measurements between 0 to 10% and 90 to 100%. A spline curve is usually fit to the resulting dot-gain curve to provide a table in 1% input increments or less. Smoothing is sometimes performed on the input target and benchmark data to further reduce artifacts in the adjustment process.
Perup Oskofot has shown a software program, which operates on high resolution scans from their scanners. The program takes a binary high-resolution scan of a halftone film and descreens it to a lower resolution continuous tone image. Typically the scan resolution is 2400 dpi. The resulting continuous tone image may be 8 bits per pixel at 300 dpi resolution. A dot-gain curve is then applied to the descreened image. The adjusted image is then ripped to a bitmap image at 2400 dpi. This software system was disclosed at Drupa 2000, a tradeshow. One problem with this method is that it requires a reripping step. To accomplish this requires a RIP. Plus we need to know what the original halftone screen shape, screen ruling, and screen angle were in order to faithfully reproduce it with the re-ripping step. Another problem is that all RIPs are not the same. There are subtle differences between them such as the method that they use to add noise to hide the quantization affects in screening the image. This means that one RIP may not sufficiently reproduce all the screens that the customer might digitize. Another problem with this method is that it is extremely slow. A small 8xc3x9710 inch image at 2400 dpi scanned resolution took more than an hour to process a single color plane.
Additionally, some customers have halftone films, which they would like to use in their digital workflow. These customers scan the film at a high resolution, for example 100 pixels/mm, and quantize each pixel to a binary value. Because the dot-gain is built into the film, there is no method other than descreening the bitmap file, adding dot-gain, and reripping the file, to calibrate the output print. If the original film was made using an optical technique then the dot shape, screen ruling, and screen angle may not be an exact match to a digital RIP. Descreening and rescreening the high resolution scan may not faithfully reproduce the original screens.
Denber et. al. disclose a method of shifting and adding a bitmap image with itself to thin the image displayed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,934. Denber discloses a method of setting a bit to an intermediate level if it is diagonally between two active bits using shifting, logical and, and a logical or operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,351 discloses using a 4xc3x974 input to a lookup table to determine how to operate on the central 2xc3x972 pixels to implement halfbit or fullbit dilation and erosion in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,351. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,351 has the advantage of knowing some of the surrounding pixels in deciding how to dilate or erode the pixels in the center. Eschbach teaches us in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,854 how to resize bitmap images in small amounts less than one full bit in size.
Loce et al. discloses logically combining two morphological filter pairs and an original image to create an output image in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,485. The morphological filters described are erosion filters, one of which has less erosion than desired and the other having more erosion than desired. Logically combining combinations of the original image with the two eroded images provides for a method of obtaining an intermediate result.
Eschback describes a method of resizing an input bitmap in U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,871, which simulates a scan of an output image from an input bitmap such that the scan resolution is different from the input bitmap. Error diffusion is utilized to quantize the output bitmap into the desired output bit resolution. This example uses error diffusion to spread out the error in the quantization of a multilevel pixel into a reduced number of output states.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,140 uses a descreened version of an original image, and dilated and eroded versions of the original image to select a combination of the original, dilated, and eroded images to effect a dot-gain or tone-scale change in an input bitmap image. U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,140, FIG. 5B shows an original halftone image input into block H1 along with an eroded version (HE), and two dilated versions (HD1 and HD2). Then a weight based on descreened versions of the original halftone (CO), the color corrected original (CI), the eroded original (CE), and the two dilated originals (CD1 and CD2) is calculated. The descreened images are used to select which of the four halftone images, HI, HE, HD1, and HD2, are transferred into H1 and H2. The weighting function is then used to merge bitmap versions of H1 and H2 together into the tone-scaled output bitmap (HO). How to descreen is not disclosed, nor exactly how to calculate which bit of H1 and H2 is used to drive the output bit HO. The need to use error diffusion to distribute the error in selecting between H1 or H2 is not mentioned.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,140 dilation is described as growing a single pixel completely around the halftone feature. A second dilation grows two pixels completely around the halftone feature. Similarly erosion subtracts a single pixel completely around the halftone feature.
None of the Bressler et al. references teach how to perform descreening. Roetling performs descreening by comparing the number of white and dark pixels within a specified area in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,125. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,125 also states that xe2x80x9cA partial solution known in the art is to spatially filter the halftone image with a low pass filter.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,125 teaches that the spatial filter method is not exact as it tends to blur the original image.
Thus, there exists a need for optimizing the process of adding dot-gain while maintaining dot fidelity. A system that adds dot-gain to bitmaps used to make printing plates, and that proofs these bitmaps so that the press-sheets made with same printing plates are known prior to running the plates on press, does not exist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of implementing dot-gain correction to digital halftone bitmap files directly without descreening then reripping the data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of implementing dot-gain correction to digital halftone bitmap files while preserving dot fidelity; wherein halftone dots in the original bitmaps will not be created; wherein halftone dots will not be created in the output proof, where there were none there to begin with; and wherein holes will not be created in solid areas where there were no holes to begin with.
Briefly, according to one aspect of the present invention a system for printing a halftone digital image on both a printing press and a color proofer using the same binary digital data comprises sending the binary digital data to the printing press. The binary digital data is sent to a dot-gain processor for conditioning the binary digital data to introduce a predetermined level of dot-gain. The binary digital data is transmitted to the color proofer and a halftone color proof is printed on the color proofer.
A feature of the present invention is that it uses the same rasterized file for prepress and final press operations. This provides a high measure of confidence for a customer who purchases a printed product based on a digital proof.
It is an advantage of the present invention to allow a straightforward method that compensates for dot-gain in order to predict the final appearance of the digital halftone image. Because it operates on a file that is rasterized once, the method of the present invention allows dot-gain for an image to be adjusted without requiring an additional time consuming rasterization process.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a method that can be used to adapt a rasterized file to one or more prepress apparatus.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a proofing and printing system, which has the capability to adjust the binary bitmap files to make the proof and the print appear to be visually the same.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the press-sheet may be estimated and approved prior to taking the press down to mount and align the plates.